In Kid's Head
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Kid and Conan Slash! Inspired by the song: In My Head. In Kid's head he sees Conan all over him. So what happens when he decides to give his favorite little critic a gift?


**Okay, this is my first ever Detective Conan fanfiction!**

**It's about damn time, I absolutely love this anime series!**

**Warning : This is slash and shounen-ai.**

...

Conan stood with a smirk as he watched Kid before him.

This was how all Kid's heists would end,

A match between the two great rivals, Kaito Kid vs Conan Edogawa (AKA. Shinichi Kudo).

...

"The moons quite bright tonight, tantei-kun" Kid said without releasing their now staring contest.

"So, it is" The other said easily.

What was with Kid?  
>Why did he always tend to chat before resigning back to their cat and mouse game?<p>

...

In fact which of them was the mouse?

"So, what does my all so favorite critic have to say tonight?" Kid asked with a smirk.

Though he never said it, it was quite obvious that he enjoyed the small detective...at least it was evident to everybody outside of the said detective.

"I'm going to catch you" Was all the eight (seventeen) year old said as he whisked out his watch and shot a tranquilizer.

Kid blocked this move effortlessly and jumped into closer distance to the boy.

"One of these days you might just hit me" Kid said with a chuckle.

"One day" Conan said back with his own smirk.

...and here they were once again,

Both trying to bicker back and forth...some could even call it flirting...

but that wasn't what it was, now was it?

"And one day you'll realize" Kid began but stopped as he moved closer.

He was obviously taking a chance but he didn't let his guard fall down fully.

"Realize what?" Conan asked as he began realizing how fast the other was removing the space between them.

"Exactly what it is that makes me crave for these heists"

"It's the jewels, no?"

"Well, it use to be all about them but...a certain little critic just has me going crazy these days..." Suddenly Conan felt himself lean up against the roof's railings.

When had he started to back up?

Kid now stood over him as he grinned seductively at the boy.

"You...tantei-kun, Kudo Shinichi, have me so baffled..."

Conan didn't know what to say to that so his face blushed wildly as kid leaned forward to cup his cheeks.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" He said as he ruffled Conan's hair.

Said boy was completely frozen as the other continued his close actions.

"W-what are you-" Conan began but froze when an obvious melody began playing through the night.

"Some dudes know all the right things to say  
>When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah" Kid began singing with a smirk as Conan blushed even more.<p>

"K-kid?"

"Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah  
>Get down to business and skip foreplay<br>Ay yeah  
>Just leave wit' me now<br>Say the word and we'll go  
>I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known  
>I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down"<p>

"In my head, I see you all over me  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy"<p>

"In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, it's goin' down  
>In my head,"<p>

Conan tensed as Kid kissed him on the lips with a blush of his own,

This was all a joke...right?

"Break it down  
>Ayooo ayooo ayooo<br>You singin' to me, baby, in my head right now  
>Ayooo ayooo ayooo<br>She'll be screamin' out when it all goes down"

Kid leaned his forehead on his little critic and resumed singing.

"Just leave with me now  
>Say the word and we'll go<br>I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known<br>I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down"

"In my head, I see you all over me  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy<br>In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, it's goin' down"

"In my head, I see you all over me  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy<br>In my head, you'll be screamin' out  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, it's goin' down  
>In my head"<p>

At the end of the last lyric the police force suddenly bolted onto the roof in time to see Kid leap away on his glider.

He soared through the night with a smirk,

As Conan sat on the roof breathless and still embarrassed...

His mind instantly raced back to what Kid had whispered in his ear before he had fled into the night.

"Bet your Ran-neechan has never serenaded you, Tantei-kun".

...

Conan didn't know what to think about the night before.

It had to have been all a joke,

but the more he thought of it the more unlikely it became.

And of course Heiji had decided to visit Beika today,

so here he was at the beach with said guy who was smirking in glee.

"So I hear that ya was s'renaded by Kid" Heiji said with a smirk as Conan blushed.

"He was just being a baka!" Conan shot back.

"Oi oi I heard T'at you were speechless"

"Shut up!"

"Now, why would a thief s'renade you? Hmm?" The dark skinned teen asked curiously.

Conan huffed out and looked over to his right,

Ran and Kazuha, who had came here with Heiji, were off talking about girl things at the beach shack as they both sat in the sand near their towels.

"How should I know?"

"Ar' you two having some kind of 'n affa'r?"

Conan suddenly grunted and smacked Heiji squarely in the head.

"Baka!" He hissed out furiously with a blush.

"I don't hear a no" The other said as he massaged his head.

Conan just inwardly sighed and felt a tinge on his lips as he remembered the kiss he and Kid had shared...

"In my head...I see you all over me..." Conan whispered making Heiji glance at him curiously.

"Wh't you say Kudo?"

"Nothing!"

**I hoped you enjoyed..**

**Oh, and please don't criticize Heiji's accent, I have no idea on how I should type it. But I attempted!**

**Please review.**

- **Peace  
><strong>


End file.
